Nonny in Wonderland
by BubbleGuppiesFan96
Summary: Nonny has entered a strange world where the other guppies have apparently taken on different shapes and forms. Loosely based on Alice in Wonderland told from the point of view of my favorite guppy. What will happen to Nonners? How will he survive this surreal environment?
1. Follow that Bunny!

Nonny in Wonderland

**(A/N: This story is mostly based on the 1951 Disney film. This is one of my favorite movies so it makes sense to make the main character my favorite guppy. The rest of the guppies will play parts in this story too. Tell me what you think.)**

Mr. Grouper was reading to Nonny, but Nonny wasn't paying much attention.

"Are you ok, Nonny?" Mr. Grouper asked his smartest student.

"Sure. I'm just feeling a little sleepy," Nonny said as he started to drift off.

He looked out the window and sees Oona wearing bunny ears on her head and a white T-shirt. He decided to investigate so he headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Grouper asks.

"Oona's outside. Maybe she'd like to come in and read with us," Nonny suggested.

"Good idea," Mr. Grouper said.

Nonny went outside to see Oona with her little bunny ears.

"Aww, she looks so cute. But why is she dressed as a bunny anyway?" Nonny comments.

Oona pulled out her cell phone to check the time.

"Oh no! I'm late, I'm late for a very important date!" Oona cries as she starts to swim away.

"A very important date? Oh my gosh! She's on a date with another boy!" Nonny shouts in despair.

He watches Oona swim off, clearly in a hurry.

"Well, not if _I_ have anything to say about it! Here I come, my little bunny!" Nonny hollers as he swims after his girlfriend.

After swimming about half a mile, Oona crawled in what looked to be a rabbit hole.

"Whoever that boy is doesn't even have the decency to take her on a _real _date," Nonny said as he crossed in his arms.

He decides to crawl in after her. He started to fall downward. "Ahhhh!" Nonny screamed.

Much to his relief, Nonny landed on the ground in just 15 seconds. He starts to look around and sees that he has entered a strange place.

**(A/N: Where exactly is this strange place Nonny is? Why is Oona dressed as a bunny and is her so called "date"? Find out in the next chapter.) **


	2. Shrinking Down

"Where am I? And where is Oona?" Nonny wonders.

In the distance, he saw her swim away.

"Oona! Talk to me. Who are you on a date with?" Nonny called out.

He turned a corner to see a super tiny door close.

"She must've shrunken down somehow to fit through that door," Nonny suspects.

He swam close to the door and turned the knob.

"Hey!" the doorknob shouted. This startled Nonny so much, he jumped back a bit.

"Ahh! You can talk?" Nonny said.

"Course I can. Now, what can I do for you?" the doorknob asked.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend. I believe she went through you," Nonny explained politely.

"Well, if you want to get through me, you'll have drink what is in that bottle right there," the doorknob explained.

Nonny glanced behind him and saw a table that clearly wasn't there before. There was a glass bottle sitting on top of it. He picked it up and saw a tag on it that said "Drink me". He opened it and drank what was inside.

"Mmm. Tastes like cherry," Nonny said, smacking his lips.

In the blink of an eye, Nonny shrank down until he was the size of the Little Fish.

"Wow. Look how small I am now," Nonny said, astonished.

"That's the idea. You may now enter," the doorknob said as he slowly opened up.

Nonny grinned his tiny grin as he entered the door into a strange forest like environment.


	3. Meet the White Rabbit

Nonny cautiously swam around the forest.

"Oona? Dear?" Nonny called out. He stopped for a second.

"I don't think it's a good idea to stay this small. I wish there was a way to grow back to my original size," Nonny said aloud.

Out of the sky, a small square fell and landed right in front of Nonny. As he picked it up, he noticed the words "Eat Me" printed on the little square.

"Hmm. Maybe this'll make me grow," Nonny said. He stuffed the square in his mouth.

"Mmm, vanilla," Nonny sighed.

He started to grow until he was the same size he was before. He looked and saw Oona standing still in the distance.

"There's my little bunny," Nonny said, smiling.

He swam as fast as he could so he can speak to her before she ran off.

Oona turned around to face him.

"Hello there, Oona," Nonny said, grinning shyly.

Oona gave Nonny a look that she would normally give a stranger. "Um...do I know you?" Oona asks.

Nonny wasn't sure if she was joking or if she was being serious. "It's me, Nonny," he says.

"Nonny? I'm sorry...but I've never seen you before in my life," Oona said in a soft tone.

Nonny was quite upset, but he decided to let it slide. Oona pulled out her cell phone to check the time.

"Oh my goodness. I'd love to stay but I have to go now," Oona said hurriedly.

"What's the hurry?"

"If I'm late, the king will be very mad!" Oona says with worry. **(A/N: Instead of having an evil **_**Queen**_ **of Hearts, there will instead be an evil **_**King**_ **of Hearts. You'll find out who it is later on.)**

She starts to swim away but quickly turns around. "One question: why did you call me Oona?" Oona asks.

Nonny was now very confused. "Um...that's your name," Nonny tells her.

"No it isn't. I'm the White Rabbit," Oona says.

"Ok...so I call you White Rabbit?" Nonny wonders.

"Yes. That is my name and that is what you have to call me," White Rabbit said. She swam away.

**(A/N: You liking my story so far? Or is it already a fail? I bet it was a real loop to see that Oona will be portrayed as the White Rabbit. What other classic Alice in Wonderland characters will the guppies portray? This isn't over yet, it's just the beginning. I'll try and continue working on it over the weekend. If you like this or my other stories, go ahead and review. Be my guest). **


	4. The Garden of Talking Flowers

"I still can't comprehend why Oona wants me to call her the White Rabbit. Oh well...now what?" Nonny thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard harmonizing in the distance. At first, he thought it was Molly, but he later discovered that it was an older female voice. He decided to follow the pretty singing. It lead to a red rose.

"Roses sing here?" Nonny wondered. He swam closer until the rose was able to notice him.

"Why, hello there, young man," the rose said in a soft, soothing tone of voice. The rose's tone was so likeable that Nonny had to smile.

"Hmph! Surely you wouldn't waste your fabulous singing talent for the likes of him!" a purple iris said. Nonny's smile instantly faded.

"Oh, my goodness. Why must so be so cold?" the rose said disapprovingly. The rose put one of her stems on Nonny's shoulder.

"I do humbly apologize for my friend's boorish behavior," the rose said. **(A/N: boorish=rude)**

Nonny grinned again. He started to realize that the rose reminded him of his grandmother on his father's side.

"I hope this doesn't offend you, but you remind me of my grandmother," Nonny said while slightly bowing.

"Oh, that doesn't offend me at all," the rose said.

"Excuse me, young man, but where are you from?" the iris asked.

"Do you mean where was I born or where do I live currently?" Nonny said, needing clarification.

"As a matter of fact, I'm asking where you live currently," the iris explains.

"Bubbletucky," Nonny says proudly.

The iris had a look on her face of both fear and disapproval.

"Oh, no no no! This will not do!" the iris shouted.

Nonny wasn't sure what she meant by that. "Excuse me?" Nonny asked.

"You must tell me the truth," the iris said snobbishly.

"I _am_ telling you the truth," Nonny says.

"Hmph, no real place can possibly be called _Bubbletucky!_," the iris says.

Nonny was so insulted that he swam away from the garden.


	5. Meet the Caterpillar

Nonny found himself in a different part of the forest away from the flower garden.

"The nerve of them, calling Bubbletucky a made up place," Nonny said to himself. Suddenly, in the distance, he saw the letters "a, e, i, o, u" floating in the sky.

"Why are there letters in the sky?" Nonny wonders. He starts to swim in the direction of the floating letters. He was able to hear someone chanting the letters. He saw a blue caterpillar sitting on a giant mushroom. Nonny instantly recognized that the caterpillar was smoking a hookah. Nonny decided to confront the caterpillar, so he swam right in front of the mushroom. The caterpillar looked at Nonny with a dazed expression.

"Who...are...you?" the caterpillar asks.

"My name is Nonny. And..." Nonny says, but the caterpillar cuts him off.

"Recite!" the caterpillar yelled.

Nonny was completely confused. "Recite? Recite what?" Nonny asked.

THe caterpillar didn't tell him anything. Nonny decided to recite something he heard before but wasn't sure from where.

"How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And...and pour the waters of the Nile...on every golden scale," Nonny fumbled.

"Excellent. That's just what I wanted you to do," the caterpillar said. Nonny just looked at him. Out of nowhere, the caterpillar turns into a butterfly and flies away.

"Ok...that was weird," Nonny says. He looks down and sees a strawberry on the ground. "Ooh, yummy," Nonny says as he picked it up. He ate it but started to have a strange feeling. In the blink of an eye, Nonny grew until his head reached the top of the trees.

"Oh my gosh! What...happened here?!" Nonny panicked. There was a female bird flying by that panicked more than Nonny did.

"Eek! A monster! A strange human and fish hybrid monster!" the bird shouted.

"No, I'm not a monster. I swear I'm not," Nonny says, trying to comfort her.

"Oh, well...hello, young man," the bird said, unusually calm.

"Do you happen to know how I can shrink down?" Nonny asks.

"Yes. Here you go," the bird said. The bird gave Nonny a vanilla square shaped piece of cake. He ate a piece of it and instantly shrunk to his normal size. He found another strawberry that would make him grow. He decides to hang on to both the strawberry and the cake to see if they will come in handy later.


	6. Meet the Cheshire Cat

Nonny started to wander around a particularly creepy part of the forest. The silence was surprisingly overwhelming for him.

"Um...I never thought I'd say this, but...I want noise. Any noise," Nonny said. He certainly got his wish, as there was some noise. However, it's singing instead of actual noise.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la," a female voice sung.

"Hey, I know that song. That's Ode to Joy by Beethoven," Nonny said while giving a satisfied smile. Just as Nonny was starting to enjoy one of his favorite pieces of classical music, the singing suddenly stopped. Nonny was upset.

"No please. Continue singing," Nonny pleaded.

"Oh, you like it?" a voice above him said.

"Who said that?" Nonny asked while looking around.

"Up here, good sir," the voice said.

Nonny looked up at a tree branch and saw a pair of brown eyes just above the branch. Nonny was startled. "Oh, my!" Nonny said to the eyes that were staring at him.

As the voice started to sing the same 15 notes she sang before, a familiar image appeared behind the eyes. It was Molly, except she was wearing a black jumpsuit, a black cat tail, black cat ears on her head, and she had three black whiskers painted on each side of her face.

"Molly? How come you're dressed as a cat?" Nonny wonders.

"Who is this Molly? I'm the Cheshire Cat," Molly says.

"Oh, come on. You want me to call you an animal too?" Nonny said, thinking that Oona and Molly looking like animals is just a game.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about," the Cheshire Cat said. She disappeared from the tree and then reappeared in a different tree a few feet away.

"How do you do that?" Nonny said, astonished. The Cheshire Cat did not answer his question, but she did provide some information.

"I see you are a boy in search of a girl. The girl you seek went that a-way," the Cheshire Cat said pointing east.

"Wait, do you mean..." Nonny began to say.

"Yes. The White Rabbit," the Cat says.

Nonny was happy after hearing the whereabouts of the love of his life.

"Oh, that's great news!" Nonny said happily. The Cheshire Cat started to burst into laughter. This caused Nonny's smile to instantly fade.

"What's so funny?" Nonny said suspiciously.

"You fool! You actually thought that I knew where the White Rabbit is! That's hysterical!" the Cat said while laughing uncontrollably. Nonny was mad, so the Cat stopped laughing and actually gave useful advice.

"If you wish to continue looking for her, you could always ask the Mad Hatter," the Cat informed Nonny.

"Mad Hatter? Is he mad as in angry or mad as in crazy?" Nonny asks.

"Mad as in crazy," the Cat clarifies.

"Um, is there any way I can talk to someone else? Someone who's...not crazy?" Nonny asks, not wanting to deal with nutcases.

"No not really. From this point forth, everyone is crazy," the Cat tells him.

"Including yourself," Nonny mumbles quietly to himself.

"What did you say?" the Cat asks.

"Nothing!" Nonny says.

"The Mad Hatter lives that a-way," the Cat says, pointing to the west.

"Ok, I'll go talk to the Hatter," Nonny says.

"Adios," the Cat says as she completely disappears.

"I hope the Hatter doesn't go nuts on me," Nonny says as he swims away.


	7. A Mad Tea Party

Nonny kept swimming until he came across a house.

"Hmm. Could this be the house of the Mad Hatter?" Nonny wonders. He was able to hear very faint singing coming from the backyard.

"Wait a minute...I think I recognize those voices," Nonny said.

To confirm his thoughts, he swam closer and looked in the backyard. The first thing he noticed was a long table with dozens of teacups and a teapot in the middle of it.

"A tea party? Um...ok," Nonny says.

As he swam closer and closer, he was able to see who was sitting at the edge of the table. It was Deema and Gil. Deema was wearing a white shirt, a reddish pink scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, and an orange dressy jacket. On her head, she also wore a green top hat that for some reason had a white piece of paper on in that read "10/6". Gil was wearing a dark blue shirt, a purple scarf wrapped around his neck, and a dark red dressy jacket. On his head were a pair of brown bunny ears in which the right ear stood upright but the left ear was bent forward a little bit. They started to sing, so Nonny stood silently and politely listened.

"A very merry unbirthday to you," Gil sang.

"To who?" Deema asked.

"To me," Gil said while pointing to himself.

"Oh you," Deema said while winking at Gil.

"No, no. A merry unbirthday to you," Gil said playfully while handing Deema a cup of tea.

"You sure?" Deema asks.

"It's both of our unbirthdays," Gil says.

Deema turned away from Gil and looked toward the corner of the backyard.

"Hey, you. Come over here," Deema says.

Coming toward the table was Goby, who for some reason was wearing gray mouse ears and a gray t-shirt.

"Come in the middle," Deema said.

Goby now stood in between Gil and Deema. They each raised a teacup into the air.

"A very merry unbirthday to us," Deema and Gil sang as the three friends clinked their cups together in a toast. Nonny felt it would be a good time to intervene.

"Hello," Nonny greets. The first reaction he gets isn't quite what he expected.

"I'm going back to bed," Goby says as he tries to leave the table.

"Hey, you know better than that!" Deema said as she grabbed him to prevent him from leaving.

"Hello there, child," Deema says to Nonny.

"Hello, Deema, Goby, and Gil," Nonny greets. The trio looks at each other and back at Nonny.

"Who," Gil asked, clearly confused.

"Don't tell me you guys don't know your own names," Nonny says.

"Of course we know our own names. I'm the Mad Hatter," Deema says.

"I'm the March Hare," Gil says.

"And I'm the Door Mouse," Goby says.

Nonny decided to play along with this so-called charade.

"Ok. My name is Nonny," Nonny says.

"Well, Nonny. Welcome to our unbirthday party," the Mad Hatter says.

"Unbirthday? What's that?" Nonny asks. The March Hare gives Nonny a blank stare.

"You don't know what an unbirthday is?" the March Hare says.

"Nope, can't say that I do," Nonny admits.

"I'll explain," the Mad Hatter says, "unbirthdays are any days that are not your birthday."

"Oh, I get it now," Nonny says.

"Oh, by the way, why is a raven like a writing desk?" the Hatter asks Nonny. Nonny had no idea what the answer was.

"Hmm. Why is a raven like a writing desk? Hmm," Nonny mumbles.

" Aw, it doesn't matter. Here, have some tea," the March Hare said as he slid a teacup across the table to Nonny. Nonny took a sip.

"Wait a minute. This isn't tea, this is chocolate milk," Nonny pointed out.

"Of course it's chocolate milk. Do you really think little kids like us drink tea?" the Mad Hatter asks.

"If it's chocolate milk, then why did you call it tea?" Nonny wonders.

"To trick people," the Hatter said while smiling.

"Ok. Now, about unbirthdays...is today my unbirthday?" Nonny wonders.

"Depends...is today your real birthday?" the Hatter asks. Nonny thought long and hard about what the date was.

"No," Nonny says.

"Then a very merry unbirthday to you," the Hatter and the Hare merrily sung. Nonny grinned.

"Ooh, I'm late, I'm late," the White Rabbit said as she swam past the Hatter's house.

"Oona...er, White Rabbit!" Nonny called out.

"You've got a crush on her, don't you?" the Hare says. Nonny became very bashful.

"Oh, um, well...I, I'm, I don't, there's, well, you see..." Nonny stuttered.

"Well, Casanova, go after her," the Hatter said while smiling. Nonny bows his head and goes after the White Rabbit.


	8. Painting the Roses Red

Nonny left the tea party and continued on his way to following the White Rabbit. "Oona? I mean, White Rabbit?" Nonny calls out.

Out of the blue, Nonny could hear a female voice sing. "La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la".

The Cheshire Cat showed up again. "Hello, there," the Cat greets.

"Hey, Moll...er, Cheshire Cat," Nonny said, correcting himself.

"Still couldn't find her, huh?" the Cat says.

"I've found her, but she keeps getting away," Nonny clarifies.

"You poor lovesick soul you," the Cat said sympathetically.

"Hey, I'm not lovesick. At least...not to that degree," Nonny denies.

"Well, perhaps the King will know where the White Rabbit is," the Cat says.

"There's a King here? I've never met him before," Nonny says.

"You haven't? Well allow me to take you to him," the Cat says. The Cat snaps her fingers and out of the blue, a portal appeared but then the Cat disappeared.

"I guess I'll have to go through," Nonny says. After he went through the portal, he found himself in the middle of a field. In the distance, he heard singing.

"Painting the roses red. We're painting the roses red. We can't stop or waste a drop so let the paint be spread. We're painting the roses red," various voices sang.

Nonny followed the singing which led to a large heart shaped tree with roses growing on it. Around the tree, he saw three familiar faces; Dr. Clark, Mr. Langoustine, and Officer Miranda. **(A/N: Dr. Clark is from "A Tooth on the Looth", Mr. Langoustine is from "Boy Meets Squirrel", and Officer Miranda is from "The Police Cop-etition). **Nonny swam up to them.

"Hello, Dr. Clark. Why are you painting the roses red?" Nonny asks politely. This was the first and so far only time where someone Nonny knew answered to their name rather than making an excuse for having Nonny call them something else.

"Well, Nonny. We accidentally planted white roses," Dr. Clark explained.

"Yes. The King specifically asked for red roses," Mr. Langoustine says.

"If the King were to see white roses instead, we'd lose our heads," Officer Miranda said.

"Um, can you repeat that? I thought you said you guys will lose your heads," Nonny said fearfully.

"That is what we said. The King will cut our heads off," Dr. Clark clarified.

"Oh my God!" Nonny yelled while putting his hand on his neck.

"That's why we're so desperate to get these roses painted red," Officer Miranda said.

"Please let me help you," Nonny begged.

"Go ahead Nonny. Grab a paintbrush," Mr. Langoustine said. Nonny got a paintbrush and started to paint while the other three painted and sung their song.


	9. Meet the King of Hearts

Just as they were putting the finishing touches on painting the roses red, various trumpets sounded in the distance.

"Oh my. It's the King," Dr. Clark said in a frightened tone. Nonny started to get worried.

"Come on, Nonny. We must present ourselves before the King," Officer Miranda says. The four of them bowed down.

After all the guards lined up, the White Rabbit showed up practically out of nowhere and sounded her own trumpet.

"There's my bunny," Nonny whispered.

After the White Rabbit stopped blowing her trumpet, she started to introduce the King.

"His imperial Highness, his grace, his Excellency, his royal majesty the King of Hearts," the White Rabbit presented.

"Geez, pompous much?" Nonny thought to himself.

Following the Rabbit's introduction, the King entered the field. To Nonny's surprise, the king turned out to be none other than...Mr. Grumpfish. **(A/N: Did you see that coming? xD)**

"The King is Mr. Grumpfish?! We're doomed!" Nonny panicked in his mind.

As Mr. Grumpfish looked at the rose tree, he saw that one of the roses wasn't painted well so he can see the white. He approached the tree and wiped some of the paint onto his fin.

"Who has painted my roses red? They shall lose their head!" the King said harshly.

"Your majesty, we mistakenly planted white roses," Mr. Langoustine says, frightened.

"And we had to paint them red to please you," Dr. Clark explains.

"Well, you didn't do a very good job," the King says.

Dr. Clark, Mr. Langoustine, and Officer Miranda were very fearful of what their fate will be.

"Off with their heads!" the King shouted. The guards dragged the group away.

Nonny has never felt so scared in his entire life. He looked up at the King as small beads of sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Hmm. A child," the King says as he looks down upon Nonny.

"Y-yes. I'm a child," Nonny stuttered.

"I must ask...have you ever played croquet?" the King asked.

Nonny wasn't quite sure what croquet had to do with anything.

"Um...well, I know what it is, but I haven't _played _it before," Nonny lied. The truth of the matter was that a long time ago Nonny and his older brother John were taught how to play croquet by their grandparents. The reason why he lied to the king was that he was afraid that if the king knew that if Nonny knew how to play, he'd lose his head.

"I've got an idea. Let's play a game of croquet and see who wins," the King suggests.

"W-what'll happen if...I...win?" Nonny squeaks.

"Hmm. What'll you _think _will happen?" the King says slyly. Nonny holds onto his neck for dear life.

After they play a game, Nonny actually wins. The King slowly corners Nonny in a way that almost made him seem like a zombie.

"Off with his head!" the King says in a creepy monotone.

"No, no, no..." Nonny says.

**(A/N: Oh No! Poor little Nonny! Oh my gosh, this is the end! Just kidding. Come on, would I really kill off a guppy? No way, Jose!)**


	10. All Just a Dream

"NO!" Nonny screams. He looks around and sees that he's back in the classroom. He was laying on the floor with Mr. Grouper and the other guppies surrounding him.

"What? What's going on?" Nonny wonders.

"You fell asleep," Mr. Grouper said.

"Asleep?" Nonny said, confused.

"You must've been in a really deep sleep," Deema says while smiling.

"Why do you say that?" Nonny says as he starts to wake up.

"Because you were asleep for a really long time," Oona says.

"And you were talking a lot," Gil says.

"So...it was all just a dream? None of that stuff really happened?" Nonny asks.

"Nope," Mr. Grouper says.

Nonny started to smile after learning how ridiculous his dream really was. At the same time, he was kind of happy he was able to invent his own little world and that the rest of the guppies were able to be a part of it.

**Well, that was Nonny in Wonderland. I know that this story doesn't quite have the same feel that the original story of Alice in Wonderland, but that's just the point, it's not supposed to have the same feel. This was also my longest story that I've ever written, but I don't know if it'll be the last super long story I'll write. I hope you enjoyed it. But if you didn't, then it's still fine that you read it. See you next time. **


End file.
